Generally, lighting fixtures are used to hold the electrical light sources such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), wherein the fixture comprises a body and a socket to hold the bulbs or LEDs. The lighting fixtures may also consist of a visor to prevent light trespass towards the sky by blocking the upward directional light emitted by the light source. Moreover, to fasten the visor to the lighting fixture, a plurality of fasteners is required which further requires apertures to be machined on the visor and the lighting fixture to accommodate the fasteners. Furthermore, the use of fasteners such as a nut and bolt assembly increases the installation cost and time of the visor on the lighting fixture.
Therefore, there is felt a need for a visor for a lighting fixture that alleviates the abovementioned drawbacks of the conventional visors.